The present invention relates to an arrangement for improving the electromagnetic compatibility of an electrical device provided with an interference radiation-loaded connecting conduit.
For efficient operation of electrical, especially electronic devices, it is required to screen them from interference irradiation, especially in high frequency regions. It has been proposed to accommodate such sensitive devices in screen housings However, interferences which are passed through the connecting conductors of the electrical devices are not caught in this way.
The German document AS No.1,616,702 discloses an arrangement for screening of high frequency interferences extending from an electrical interference source and transmitted from it to the connecting conduit. The arrangement includes a conductor incorporated in the connecting conduit and surrounded by a thin ceramic layer with a thin silver coating on it. Thereby relative to the remaining connecting region, here characteristic wave impedance jump is produced in the conduit, so that the incoming interferences are reflected. Such a reflection has the disadvantage that the reflected interference energy is reflected to its source but not directly annihilated. Since the characteristic wave impedance of the known sieve member is fixedly predetermined, the reflection factor cannot be influenced.